The perfume
by Krikr
Summary: Translation of one of my first stories. Plotless porn starring M!Shep, Ashley, Miranda, Samantha and Samara. RATED M FOR A REASON, PEOPLE.
**AN: Myron23 asked me to translate one of my first stories, "Le parfum". So I did. However, I must warn you: it was my first time ever writing porn and reading it again makes me cringe a little. I hope the English version is better.
**

 **WARNING: The following story is pure smut/porn/sex/lemon/whatever you want to call it, if you don't think you can handle it, don't read it.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Sitting on the edge of his bed, John Shepard was examining a small glass bottle. It was a perfume he had brought from an asari on the Citadel a few days ago. She had promised him he would be extremely pleased by it's effect. Not really believing her, he had brought it anyway, thinking that if he was going to buy perfume, he might as well try something new.

There was a knock on his door.  
"Come in." he said.

Samantha Traynor entered the room, she looked mildly curious.

"You wanted me to come, Commander?"

"Yes, Traynor. See, my defeat the other day was a bit hard to swallow so I would like to have my revenge, please."

"As you wish, I'll go get my chess set."

"Thank you."

Two or three minutes later, she was back, the chess set under her arm.

"So, Commander, ready to lose again?"

"We'll see."

...

A little under twenty minutes later.

"Checkmate Traynor! So, what do you think?"

"You improved since the last time. You've practiced?"

"A bit but I learned from the best."

"Thanks. Anyway, congratulations."

"You seemed a bit distracted though. You're all right?"

"Yes. Just feeling a bit strange. I think I'll go rest a while."

"can you walk to your bunk?"

"I'm...not sure."

"Oh. You can stay here for a bit. You can go see Chakwas when you're feeling a bit better."

Samantha sat on the edge of the bed while John put the chess pieces in their case.

"If I can help you in any way, say it."

"Well, there's something I've been wondering for a while you could do."

"And it is...?"

"I would like you to kiss me."

The strange request made John stop midway trough putting the chess set on his desk, speechless for a few seconds.

"You want me to kiss you?! But I tought you didn't..."

"I decided to give the greact Commander Shepard a chance. You don't want to?"

"I do. I just want to make sure you know what you're saying."

"I am. And I want you to come over here and show me what Ms Williams is talking about."

Without adding anything else, John walked toward her and, slowly, put his arms around her and moved his lips toward hers. whe they made contact, she opened her mouth, letting their tongues meet with a moan from both of them. After a few seconds, John pulled his head back. They were both breathing heavily.

"So, is it anything like you tought?" he asked her.

"Better, even." still panting, she added, "I would like to try...going further, with you."

"You're sure about that? Really sure?"

"Yes!" she answered, slightly impatient.

His hands slowly want to her hips, caresing them all the way, he could feel her shivering at his touch. Ever so slowly, his right hand moved to her crotch while his left went to her beasts.

"Mmm,... seems promising so far." she moaned.

"I haven't even began." he smiled, licking her ear.

"Oo, I can't wait." she moved to his shirt, forcing him to back away for a few seconds to take it off.

...

Meanwhile, in front of John's door,...

"I tought I had been clear last time; You get near John again and you loose a few teeth."

"And I tought I told you I'd break your legs."

"As if! You couldn't do that even If gave you a baseball bat and stayed stiff!"

"Because you think you can do better than me perhaps?"

"Of course!"

"When we fucked he came three times!"

"And long did it take? Three days?"

"Less than two hours! I bet it took you days to make him cum even once!"

"It took us half an hour if you want to know."

"Pff. Amateur."

"You want us to ask him what he think about it?"

"Great idea! Then you can stop pretending you're his favorite."

Glaring at each other, Ashley Williams and Miranda Lawson opened the door only to see John Shepard sucking on Samantha's left breast, fingering her with his right hand and her almost screaming in pleasure.

"John!" they both shouted, both culprits freezing in the middle of their foreplay.

"How could you do that to me?!" Ashley and Miranda shouted at the same time.

"Don't be too hard on him," Samantha interfered,"I was the one who insisted that he fucked me."

"What?!" exclaimed Ashley, walking toward her, "And why did you ask him that?"

"Because I wanted to. I couldn't resist. No woman can, don't you agree?"

"Yes" absentmindedly said Miranda, still looking at John's erection, clearly visible through his pants," I don't think any woman can."

She went to her knees, opened John's zipper and started sucking him.

"Ohhh, Miri," he groaned, "you're still so good at sucking me."

"What?! How can you say she's better than me...!" began Ashley, only to be interrupted by Samantha's arms wrapping around her and drawing her to her.

"Relax, Ashley, you'll have your turn. Now, what do you think about giving them a show?"

"A sh... okay."

Turning her head toward hers, Samantha leaned in a kissed Ashley. Quickly, their tongues were dancing with each others as Samantha disrobed Ashley and Ashley squeezed Sam's breasts. After a few seconds, they were forced to separate their mouths to take a breath.

"You're sure this is your first time with a woman? You're quite good at it." asked Sam.

Before Ashley could answer, a deep grunt came from John as he came into Miranda's mouth, grabbing her head with both hands to prevent her from backing off.

"Now, don't swallow yet, Miri. You two, your show was amazing so I want to reward you. Come over here. Miri, you're going to share."

Ash and Sam crawled to Miranda who turned toward them, her mouth full of John's cum. Miranda layed on top of Ashley, her mouth above hers, and opened it, letting a trail of sperm fall into Ashley's waiting mouth before doing the same with Samantha. With a gulp, they swallowed.

"So, how was it?" asked John.

"Tasty." answered Miranda. Both Ashley and Samantha nodded.

"There is still enough for the three of you. It's not over." said John as the three women started playing with his erect cock.

...

It's in this position that Samara found them ten minutes later.

"Shepard, I wanted to ... oh, sorry. I see you're occupied."

"It's nothing." said John in between licks at Samantha's pussy, "what did you want to do?"

"Well, I wanted to thank you for your help at the monastery but I'll come back later."

"No. Stay, please."

"You're right, it gives me a nice way to thank you."

With that, she kneeled next to Ashley who was sucking John's left testicle and started sucking the other.

"Oohhh, fuuck. This is incredible." he groaned, his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

After two minutes of this, incapable of containing himself much longer, he warned:

"Stop or I'll cum again."

"But that's exactly what we want." muttered Samantha.

The four women resumed their work with renewed passion and a few seconds later, John came, spraying his cum over them. without missing a beat, they began licking each other clean.

"How can you still be hard?" wondered Ashley, looking at his still erect cock.

"I don't know. But what I know is what he's going to do." said Samara." John, I'm going to give you the best blowjob of your life, make you cum, and then you'll make us cum twice each, understood?"

"Yes."

Samara took John's lenght in her mouth, the whole nine inches of it, and began sucking, alternating between such a speed that it felt as if he was going to cum at any moment and, when he was about to do so, a slow, langorouspace that almost drove him mad with pleasure while she fondled her balls with a hand and pleasure herself with the other. She hadn't been lying. it felt better than almost everything he had felt.

Meanwhile, Miranda and Samantha were in sixty-nine, their face in each other's pussy, increasingly louder moans coming from them while Ashley, looking at Samara and John, was masturbating.

As he came shortly after Miranda and Samantha, Samara didn't wait a moment for him to recover and straddled him before riding him quickly. The view of her bouncing breasts only adding to his excitement.

"So I am supposed to make you cum twice?" he asked

"Yes. And good luck with that. I've been fucking Krogan since 500 years so I dont think you can OOOooohhh. Yes! YES! Harder!" she exclaimed as he started sucking her breasts and pounding her harder.

"Yeeeesss! Yees! I'm cumming!" Samara yelled as her tights contracted, almost bruising John's.

Panting, covered in sweat, she crawled to his face and sat on it while Samantha climbed on him and sat on his still erect member. Without any instructions, he knew what to do. He began licking Samara's womanhood as she bent forward and started kissing Samantha who was slowly getting accustomed to his dick. As he began thrusting, her whimpers turning into one continuous moan. They came shortly one after the other, Samara first. As she slipped off him, he got up, Samantha still on his dick. He walked toward the desk, let her rest on it, and began pounding into her wet cunt. Little by little, she became completely used to his penis and was shouting almost incoherent pleas that he did not stop. After a few minutes, he felt her walls tighten around him as she screamed before slipping out of her, letting her lying on the desk, completely spent.

He turned toward Miranda and Ashley, both looking at him with hungry eyes.

"The best for the last." he said, "please lay face to face on the bed."

They did as he asked, unsure about what was going to happend. John looked as their touching pussies, unsure about who to fuck first, until he found the solution.

Both shivered as they felt John's cock sliding against their folds, waiting for him to fuck one of them. It became quickly obvious that he didn't intend to, prefering to drive them wild with pleasure.

"Please John, fuck one of us!" they begged at the same time.

"Yes, ma'ms." he answered.

"YeEES!" yeleld Ash as John fucked her relentlessly while putting three fingers in Miri's snatch. after a few seconds of incoherents moans, both women joined their miouths and began passionately kissing, muffling their sounds and Ashley's finger joining John'sin pleasuring Miranda.

after a few minutes of this, they came, Ashley's orgasm precipitating Miranda's.

Wordlessly, the switched position and John resumed pounding into Miranda.

After the two women came a second time, John laid on his back, breathing deeply.

The four women decided they hadn't had enough of him and moved to him. Before he could even say anything, Samantha and Samara were lying next to him, their back to him and their breasts on his cock, quickly joind byMiranda and Ashley. Each of them tit-fucking him.

One last time, John came, again covering the four women in sperm. Every single drop of it ending on one of the ladies. Each licked the others, not stopping until every one of them was clean.

After that, they laid on the bed.

"You know," said Ashley," that was the best night I've ever had. We've got to do it again sometimes."

"Agreed." nodded Miranda.

"Of course." added Samantha

"Whenever you wish." ended Samara.

* * *

 **Isn't it a bit weird that the only story which someone asked for a translation is the one that is a complelty plotless porn? Or not at all?**

 **Anyway, as usual, reviews are welcome and wanted.  
**


End file.
